James Potter, I Will Never Ever Fall in Love with You
by Meilodiii
Summary: Remember that scene in Pride and Prejudice where Elizabeth refused Darcy? Didn't you wish that Darcy just kissed her? Well, what if the same thing happened to Lily and James? Jily One-shot.


Lily was practically alone in the common room, it was late at night and almost everyone had gone to sleep except a few stray students littered around the room, the fire in the fireplace is slowly dying, and the other students around the room all sported the same sleepy eyes and were all yawning over their books. Lily herself was crouched over a book, curled up on the best squishy sofa by the fireplace, her eyes heavy with sleep and her hair pinned up with a quill.

The portrait door swung open, and the one and only James Potter stepped through, his eyes trained on the redhead by the fireplace, he was wearing neat school robes, and his hair was relatively tamed for a change. His glasses glinted in the flame from the fireplace, and he had a determined look on his face, his lips pursed and a nervous twitch in his hands.

Slowly and deliberately, he approached the redhead.

"Lily."

At the sound of her name, Lily looked up, and inwardly groaned at the sight before her, her worst enemy, James Potter, had the nerve to call her name, she was just about to fire off an insult when she noticed the look on James' face, she felt the seriousness of the air between them, and she shut the book slowly.

"Potter."

The stray students around the room looked up, surprised that not a single insult was dropped, they quickly assessed the situation in front of the fireplace, and one by one, they all hurriedly tidied up their books and went back to their dorms, until Lily and James were the only ones left in the room.

James sat down opposite of Lily, then stood up again, pacing around the room, Lily silently watched him, curious at what antic he's up to again. Suddenly James walked up to her, agitated, and started talking.

"Lily. I have struggled with this for a long time, although in vain. I cannot bear this any longer, I cannot repress this any longer, I have to tell you, I have to tell you how passionately I love you."

Lily sat there, astonished, her face, an expressionless mask, began to glow red, and it had nothing to do with the fire. She knew, everyone knew, how James felt, but she had never ever even entertained the idea that James actually loved her, not just liked her or enjoyed teasing her, but actually loved her. James waited patiently while Lily processed the information. Despite her deep loathing of James, she was slightly flattered of his affection, but then she remembered all the pranks James and his friends pulled on her and on all those people, all the trouble he had caused her, all the Slytherins that were objected to their teasing and bullying, and she felt her infamous temper boiling up. Her face turned an even deeper red, although this time it's from anger rather than embarrassment, and she became the Lily Evans that everyone had came to know and fear.

"I suppose you think that I should be flattered, and that I should fly into your arms with this simple sentence. But I will tell you this, and I will tell you now, I will never ever fall in love with you."

James stood there, rooted to the carpet, Lily had stood up from her perch on the sofa, and was standing inches away from James, seething.

"C…can I ask why?"

"I can't believe you would ask that! Where should I start with? Your arrogance? Your pride? The trouble you and your group of friends had caused me and the school? Always messing up your hair so that you look like you just got off a broom? And I won't even mention all those girls I had to solace because of-"

Lily was cut off abruptly by James pressing his lips against hers, she struggled, pulled at his hair, pushed against his shoulders, but James continued kissing her, pressing his lips against hers. After a while, Lily finally managed to break away, and started to back up, but James caught up to her, and he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her close, and continued to kiss her, thirstily, hungrily, ravenously. Lily half-heartedly hammered against James' shoulders, and in response, James leaned in even more. Lily backed up, effectively breaking the kiss this time, and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, the kiss felt so good, it was not backyard firecrackers, but full on New Years fireworks at Big Ben, it was the forth of July in America, it was after the parade at Disney World, but it was James Potter! Her worst enemy! Suddenly, Lily found herself pressed against the wall, James walked up to her, and planted his hands on either side of Lily's head, trapping her between him and the wall, looking intently into her green eyes. Lily looked up at James, her face flushed and panting slightly, James looked down at her, slowly coming out of his trance and starting to panic, but he need not to worry, for Lily, the hot-tempered redhead who had so cruelly rejected him not five minutes ago, reached up her hands, wrapped them around his neck, and then pulled his head down, planting her lips on to his. James wrapped his arms around her waist again, and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall, as he continued kissing her, passionately and ravenously like a starved man.

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
